


Sweater Paws and Hot Chocolate

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Polyamory, Sweaters, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Some quiet days require snuggles and hot chocolate.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Sweater Paws and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the boys in sweaters, and my friend suggested the boys with sweater paws and hot chocolate. And now there's this thing. I hope you like it.

It was a quiet day in their house. Fives would admit, quiet days were never his _favorites_ , but he knew Echo and Tup loved them. They could both be very quiet people, and this had been a hectic week for them all. Christmas was fast approaching, and with it came a sense of light and cheer and happiness, as well as irritation and grief. Fives’ own parents had always been open and accepting of him and the relationships he’d had. Echo’s parents took some time, but they came around.

Tup’s folks, though… Well, they didn’t get along. He’d leave it at that.

The holidays were always a touch difficult for Tup, and that Christmas was no different.

Fives had to work that day. It had snowed all through the night and into the next day, leaving the world covered in fluffy white powder and making everything look like a winter wonderland. Fives thought it was lovely, and knew his younger siblings back home would be bursting at the seams to get out and play once school was finished for the day.

Upon arriving home, Fives could tell it had been a quiet day for his partners. Tup was wrapped up in the biggest, chunkiest Christmas sweater he owned, snuggled up close and warm with Echo on the couch. Fives couldn’t see a lot of their boyfriend’s face from where he was hidden in Echo’s own sweater, but he could imagine what he looked like. His heart ached for him. Tup deserved better.

He deserved hot chocolate.

And, well, Fives didn’t like to _brag_ ~~lies~~ , but he did have access to the single best homemade hot chocolate recipe ever. It would take some time, but it would be worth it if it made Tup smile a little.

The look he got from Echo when the man noticed him told Fives everything he needed to know.

“Hey, babes,” he greeted, voice low with a small smile. “I’m home.”

“I see that,” Echo responded, teasing. The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Fives sat down on the couch on Echo’s other side for a moment before he could head off for the kitchen.

“Rough day?” he asked.

Echo nodded and rubbed soothingly at Tup’s arm. “Yeah,” was all he said.

Fives nodded, decision made. He leaned over and kissed Echo’s temple, brushing gentle fingers over the back of Tup’s hand. Or, what he assumed was the back of his hand, where it was hidden in his sleeve.

“I’m going to make Gramma’s chocolate. I’ll check in in a bit, yeah?”

Echo smiled at him for real. “Sounds good.”

With that, Fives stood again and set about making hot chocolate.

Tup was sitting upright by the time Fives appeared from the kitchen again. Well, mostly upright. He didn’t have his face hidden in Echo’s hip now, and was instead leaning into the older man’s shoulder. Tup had both his arms around him, and Echo kept him tucked up close under one arm while he read on his tablet.

Fives was glad to see Tup doing at least marginally better. Or, perhaps he was just readying himself for holding a mug of hot chocolate. Which ever it was, Fives was happy. He carried all three mugs out on a tray and set it down on the coffee table.

“Here we go, Tup’ika,” he said, lifting one of the mugs to hand it over. He made sure it was Tup’s favorite mug, all light blue and teal with shining gold foil accents. Tup took the mug with a grateful little smile, cradling in his sleeve-covered hands. “Careful with those sweater paws, kitten,” he teased. “Don’t want to spill that everywhere.”

Tup nodded and took a sip. He smiled and looked up at Fives, his eyes only tinged slightly red around the edges.

“Thanks, Fives,” he whispered.

Fives brushed his fingers along Tup’s jaw carefully before turning away again to grab Echo’s mug. Echo took it from him with a quick peck to Fives’ lips and a smile.

Once both his partners were settled with the mugs of cocoa, Fives promised to be right back. He was gone long enough to throw off his clothes and dress again in his softest sweatpants and the first sweater he could grab from the closet. Slacks and a button up didn’t make for the most comfortable cuddle clothes in the world.

Fives turned to the living room quickly. He grabbed his own mug from the coffee table and settled onto the couch beside Tup. The younger man smiled and shifted with him until they found the most comfortable position. Tup found himself squished between them, bracketed on both sides by his partners who loved him dearly, all of them snuggled up in their soft, comfy sweaters. Fives and Echo’s hands found one another on Tup’s back and rested there, warm and grounding.

“Good?” Fives asked once they were settled. Tup grinned up at him. His brown eyes lit up with warmth.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Good.”

Fives smiled and kissed him, then took another sip of his cocoa.

Then Tup added, “The cocoa’s not bad, either.”

Echo snorted while Fives gasped, mock offended.

“Hey now.”

They laughed together, content and happy.

Yeah, it was a quiet day, filled with upset and grief, but there were sweater paws and hot chocolate, too. Fives decided there were much worse ways to end a day than snuggled up with his two best guys while the snow fell outside. He wouldn’t trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
